(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing an optical semiconductor device.
(ii) Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-174389 discloses a semiconductor laser in which a p-type InP, an n-type InP and a p-type InP bury a mesa stripe including an active layer. The semiconductor laser may be manufactured through a process of burying the mesa stripe by laminating the p-type InP, the n-type InP and the p-type InP after forming the mesa stripe.